Killowat
Killowat is the minor character of the 2003 TV show, Teen Titans. He is a superhero and an Honorary Titan. Character History Animated series In the animated series, nothing is revealed about Killowat's origin, his career as a superhero or how he came to be contacted by the Teen Titans and initiated as an Honorary Titan. He lived on a solar panel farm in Seattle, Washington, where he apparently sustained himself on the electricity converted from solar energy. As a young superhero, he became a target for the Brotherhood of Evil. In Lightspeed, the H.I.V.E. Five were scrolling though Honorary Titans trying to make a match to Kid Flash, and Killowat was seen briefly on the screen. Later, Control Freak attacked him, but his auxiliaries from the TV Dimension proved useless against Killowat's power. Just before Control Freak would face extreme retribution, however, the Puppet King intervened and tackled Killowat. Killowat was defeated and added as a flash-frozen trophy into the Brotherhood's victory collection inside their base, but the Titans who escaped the simultaneous world-wide attacks joined together in a final assault. During the fight, Más y Menos managed to unfreeze the Titans already captured, and Killowat quickly joined the fight. He helped the Titans secure their victory by absorbing Overload's body and leaving the circuit card, rendering him unable to move. Following their victory, he socialized with his fellow Titans in Titans Tower and later helped the rest of the Titans capturing Doctor Light. ''Teen Titans Go!'' Killowat's origins are detailed in the Teen Titans Go! comic series (issue #48). He originated from a parallel Earth, where he was a member of the Teen Titans as well, but his home town had been overrun by the local villains (most particularly Slade). Killowat came into this universe when Raven, while meditating, heard his cry for help from his own universe, where he had been worn down by his opponent, and in order to save him, she pulled him into her own. Killowat assisted the Teen Titans during many crises until Raven thought she found a way to send him home. However, she actually sent Killowat to another dimension where he was attacked and knocked unconscious by the Teen Tyrants. He was held captive at the Tyrants' base as they were trying to learn the secrets of the Brotherhood of Justice. Back at Titans Tower, Raven woke up, startled, as she realized her mistake. She then opened a portal, where the Titans were transported to the Teen Tyrant's base. The Teen Titans were worn down and eventually subdued, until Gemini showed up with the Brotherhood of Justice (good versions of Psimon, Mammoth, Madam Rouge, and Dr. Light). Starfire rescued Killowat as the Brotherhood of Justice defeated the Tyrants. Raven brought the Herald and together, they were able to summon multiple doors leading to different dimensions. Killowat saw his friend Mirage (Raven), along with Battalion (Cyborg) and Nightwing (Robin) battling Slade's army. Killowat thanked all the Titans for their help and jumped into the portal, finally at home. Appearance Killowat is a well-muscled Titan with blue skin. He has magenta lightning bolts running down from his shoulders and waist to a white circle on his chest and back, which is where he stores electricity. There are also two additional magenta lightning bolts running from his eyes to his jawline. His eyes are pure white with no pupils and have a small, black spike sticking out from the corner of them, which resembles eyelashes. His uniform consists of black gloves which are blue on his fingers, black boots, and black underwear. Killowat's gloves, boots, and underwear all have a magenta zig-zag pattern right above them. Killowat doesn't seem to have any hair except for a magenta, lightning bolt shaped strand on the tip of his forehead. It is unknown what Killowat's human form looks like. Personality Because Killowat receives very little screen time, it's hard to tell in detail what his full behavior is. However, we can conclude that Killowat is a very serious individual. He doesn't seem to be one for much talk, including when he's fighting. As shown in Calling All Titans, Killowat prefers to let his opponents know who they're dealing with. He gave Control Freak a moment to surrender instead of going right to beating him senseless. In the Teen Titans Go! comics, his personality is a little more written out. He seems to worry a lot about his friends, and he respects them to no end (especially Raven). Killowat seems to depend on his friends a lot, however, because there are quite a few times where he found himself in danger and needed help. When he had to go home at the end of the issue, Killowat sadly thanked all the Titans for their help. Gallery Allteentitans.JPG.jpg Navigation Category:Elementals Category:Teen Titans Members Category:Teenagers Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:DC Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Male Category:Superheroes Category:One-Shot Category:Supporters